


Трейлер - это хорошо, только если трейлер - это фургон

by Ozero_Kate



Series: Четвертая стена [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fourth Wall, Gen, Humor, Spoilers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozero_Kate/pseuds/Ozero_Kate
Summary: Алья уже готова была протянуть руку вперед, чтобы взять ставший привычным кулон, обратиться Лисой и броситься в пекло боя с новым злодеем, вот только Ледибаг, в два шага сократив разделявшее их расстояние, схватила ее за плечи, посмотрела прямо в глаза и голосом, полным отчаяния, проскулила:— Он снимет передо мной трансформацию!— Оу, — только и смогла ответить мадемуазель Сезер, начинающая понимать, что случилось.





	Трейлер - это хорошо, только если трейлер - это фургон

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно трейлером к серии "Фрозер"

      Алья Сезер всегда была рада видеть Ледибаг. Видеть же ее в своем доме Алья всегда была рада вдвойне. Увы, она могла по пальцам пересчитать все те редкие разы, когда потрясающая пятнистая героиня все же удостаивала ее скромное жилье своим присутствием, а потому в ближайшее время на ее визит не надеялась. Акуманизированные в последнее время притихли (опять, Бражник их всех побери, на перерыв ушли!), спектакль перед месье Дамоклем уже давно был разыгран, а никакого интервью Алье, к превеликому ее сожалению, не обещали.  
  
      Потому она и чуть было не выронила телефон, когда чем-то до ужаса озабоченная Ледибаг влетела в окно ее комнаты.  
  
      Алья уже готова была протянуть руку вперед, чтобы взять ставший привычным кулон, обратиться Лисой и броситься в пекло боя с новым злодеем, вот только героиня, в два шага сократив разделявшее их расстояние, схватила ее за плечи, посмотрела прямо в глаза и голосом, полным отчаяния, проскулила:  
  
      — Он снимет передо мной трансформацию!  
  
      — Оу, — только и смогла ответить мадемуазель Сезер, начинающая понимать, что случилось.  
  
      — И он окажется Адрианом! — не унималась Ледибаг, еще крепче вцепившись в плечи подруги. —  _Адрианом_ , ты представляешь?!  
  
      В ответ на это Алья только фыркнула, не глядя ткнула пальцем в экран телефона, открыв фотографию младшего Агреста, к которой она когда-то давным-давно пририсовала черные костюм, маску и кошачьи уши.  
  
      — А я ведь говорила, — с торжествующим видом заявила она, кое-как продемонстрировав фото.  
  
      — Сейчас не до этого, — пробурчала Ледибаг, наконец-то ее отпустив. — У меня мир рушится на глазах!  
  
      — Девочка моя, вдохни, выдохни и успокойся, — убрав телефон в карман, мягким тоном произнесла Алья. — Ты сейчас не Маринетт, отставить панику. Он снимет перед тобой маску — ты снимай перед ним, а затем живите долго и счастливо!  
  
      — Во-первых, если мы раскроемся друг перед другом и начнем жить долго и счастливо, закроется сериал, — проигнорировав тот факт, что ее назвали по настоящему имени, героиня Парижа принялась расхаживать по комнате, активно жестикулируя. — Потому что это убьет всю интригу. А во-вторых, ты что… трейлер не видела? Он после этого подарит розу Кагами!  
  
      — Во-первых, — поправив очки, передразнила ее мадемуазель Сезер, — нам пять сезонов обещали, так что ставлю «Ледиблог» на то, что это раскрытие ему самому же и пригрезилось. А во-вторых, ты там сама, между прочим, с Лукой на катке чуть ли не обжималась.  
  
      — Лука просто друг, — отмахнулась Ледибаг, усаживаясь на кровати подруги, а затем, вдруг резко всполошившись, выпалила: — А если Адриан так часто повторял, что я ему просто друг, что после раскрытия, он утратил все чувства ко мне и поэтому на Кагами переключился?  
  
      Алья едва сдержалась, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу.  
  
      — Вообще-то в трейлере только его раскрытие было.  
  
      — А вдруг я отвергла его, узнав, что он Кот Нуар?!  
  
      — Ты сама-то в это веришь? — обреченно вздохнула Алья.  
  
      — Я уже не знаю, во что верить! — пропищала героиня, схватившись за хвостики. — Еще полгода назад я верила в то, что Лука и Кагами — такие же персонажи-однодневки, как Лила…  
  
      — Прости, кто?  
  
      — А уже завтра… ну… или через две-три недели, — продолжила Ледибаг, посмотрев на календарь, — Адриан подарит этой Кагами розу!  
  
      — Может, ему ее просто деть некуда будет, — пожала плечами Алья, так и не вспомнив, о какой Лиле идет речь. — Или это вообще, ромашка какая-нибудь… или даже запасная ручка, кусок сломавшейся шпаги, да что угодно! Скорее всего, у создателей просто на другие модельки бюджета не хватило.  
  
      — А на то, чтобы переодеть Кагами в школьную форму, значит, хватило? — скрестив руки на груди, парировала Ледибаг.  
  
      — Фансервис, — со знающим видом, заметила Сезер. — У многих фетиш на японских школьниц.  
  
      — А вдруг и у Адриана тоже, он ведь любит аниме! — побледнела героиня Парижа. — Меня в этом сезоне уже переодевали в пижаму, а на Рождество куртку дадут… Мне же теперь еще как минимум два в одной и той же одежде ходить!  
  
      — В одной одежде не так плохо, как той же рыжей женщине, например: разными персонажами, но с одним и тем же лицом… А Манон вообще перекрасили так, что дрожь берет.  
  
      — Точно! — Ледибаг обрадованно ударила кулачком в ладонь. — Может, с розой был не Адриан, а кто-нибудь еще с его же моделькой?  
  
      — Не думаю, что кто-нибудь будет дублировать модельку главного героя для второстепенного персонажа, — заметила Алья. — Хотя… — задумалась она, — мы говорим о сериале, у создателей которого девиз «Это не важно», так что все может быть. И с Лукой на катке, возможно, не ты, а какая-нибудь твоя копия…  
  
      — У. Меня. Не. Может. Быть. Копии! — отчеканила Ледибаг, всем своим видом выражая, что не потерпит никаких возражений.  
  
      Впрочем, возражать Алья и не собиралась, как и намекать подруге на то, что сейчас она чем-то была даже похожа на Хлою. В данный момент нужно было успокоить главную героиню: один из новых эпизодов обещали выпустить уже через пару дней, но если защитница Парижа продолжит паниковать из-за спойлеров, так ведь и до очередного переноса серии недалеко!  
  
      А фанаты-то ведь и так разбегаться начали. Сразу заметили, что детрансформация в трейлере не такая, как обычно. Даже не купились на провокационный спойлер в большинстве своем. Такими темпами у сериала рейтинги упадут, прикроют его где-нибудь на третьем сезоне и не покажут наверняка запланированное лишь на пятый раскрытие.  
  
      Вот только этого допускать никак нельзя. Алья обещала Маринетт, что поможет ей в ее отношениях с Адрианом, и она сдержит свое слово, даже если ради этого придется еще сотню серий тупить и лучшую подругу в маске не узнавать. Конечно, это будет тяжело — все-таки Алья единственный сообразительный персонаж во всем фэндоме, раз смогла с первого взгляда в Карапасе Нино узнать, но она с этим справится. Со всем справится.  
  
      — Действительно, если бы главной героиней сделали меня, все бы закончилось еще на первом сезоне, — чуть слышно прошептала она.  
  
      — Я так не могу, — спрятав лицо в ладонях, заскулила Ледибаг, вновь обратив на себя внимание Альи. — Если так будет продолжаться, я в какой-нибудь фанфик сбегу, где не будет никаких спойлеров к сериалу, а мы с Адрианом будем, наконец, вместе без всяких азиаток!  
  
      — Ты сама наполовину азиатка, — напомнила подруга. — Да и мы с тобой сейчас как раз в фанфике со спойлерами, так что, увы, бежать некуда.  
  
      Ледибаг отчаянно пискнула, а Алья, воинственно подняв руку вверх, продолжила:  
  
      — Но ты можешь принять этот бой! Справлялась с акумой, справишься и с Кагами! Ну, и что с того, что она появится во второй серии за сезон? Аликс вон тоже несколько раз появлялась. Пусть Кагами и не оказалась персонажем на одну серию, надолго ее все равно не хватит. Все будет хорошо. Адриан будет твой.  
  
      — Но он подарит ей розу… — обняв подушку, пролепетала Ледибаг.  
  
      — Может, он просто так свою дружбу выражает, — сев на кровать рядом с ней, прошептала Алья и ласково погладила героиню по голове.  
  
      — Я читала спойлеры о том, что он попросит меня-Маринетт помочь ему в отношениях с Кагами, — всхлипнула та, уткнувшись носом в плечо подруги. — Создатели решили разбить наш квадрат…  
  
      — Они никогда не разобьют то, что приносит им хорошие деньги на продаже мерча, — Алья успокаивающе ее обняла. — Зуб даю, никуда любовь твоего Кота к тебе не денется. И честно, я даже не удивлюсь, если он сам в данный момент Нино жалуется на то, что будете творить на катке вы с Лукой.  
  
      Шмыгнув носом, Ледибаг немного отстранилась и полным надежды взглядом посмотрела Алье в глаза.  
  
      — Правда? — чуть слышно спросила она.  
  
      — Правда, — твердо ответила Алья. — Не стоит бояться новых серий, — она поддерживающе улыбнулась, — мультфильм ничто не испортит… — она устало вздохнула и чуть слышно добавила: — Уже ничто.  
  
      — Даже постоянные переносы серий? — грустно усмехнулась Ледибаг.  
  
      — К ним уже давно все привыкшие, — махнула рукой Алья. — Как и к тому, что показывают их в черт знает каком порядке, а это даже хуже, чем фанфики с нехронологическим повествованием.  
  
      Ледибаг, подумав секунду, согласно кивнула.  
  
      — Знаешь, я по пути сюда слышала, как Хлоя звонила отцу и жаловалась, что ее трилогию собираются транслировать, начиная с конца, — поделилась она.  
  
      — Вот видишь, не одной тебе тяжело.  
  
      — А может… — Ледибаг опустила взгляд на сложенные в замок руки. — Мне все же не останавливать этого акуманизированного? Пусть заморозит сериал… К переносу серий все уже привыкли, ты сама говоришь. Так может, лучше вечный хиатус, чем такие спойлеры и трейлеры?  
  
      — Я ведь просила отставить панику, — грозно посмотрела на нее Алья. — И не каркай мне тут «вечный хиатус». У меня с Нино хотя бы чуть-чуть отношения продвигаются. И у вас продвинутся, — поспешила добавить она, — заметь, ты рядом с Адрианом даже разговаривать начала.  
  
      — Но розу он все равно Кагами подарит…  
  
      — А ты ему и отомстишь, чудесно проведя время с Лукой, — коварно ухмыльнулась Алья. — Все равно уже в следующей серии все снова будет так, словно ни этой розы, ни свидания на коньках не было. Так что на одну серию можешь и развеяться.  
  
      — Наверное, ты права, — облегченно выдохнула Ледибаг. — По производственному коду Реверсер и Ананси идут позже, чем эта серия. Мне не о чем волноваться.  
  
      — Вот видишь, — Алья подняла большой палец вверх. — Второму сезону нас не сломить!  
  
      — Надо успокоить Кота, — решительно поднимаясь на ноги, произнесла героиня. — Я к Нино; думаю, как ты и сказала, он сейчас ему душу изливает. Надо сказать Нуару, что между мной и Лукой ничего не будет.  
  
      Алья промолчала — лишь поддерживающе сжала за подругу кулачки. Героиня спокойна — ее миссия выполнена.  
  
      Вот только когда Ледибаг ушла, Сезер обреченно плюхнулась на кровать, боясь даже предположить, что будет дальше. Она прекрасно знала, что такие трейлеры — просто попытка привлечь остывающее из-за переносов внимание фанатов к сериалу. Но если эти переносы продолжатся, то на какие еще, акума их побери, ухищрения пойдут создатели? Этого Алья, увы, знать не могла.  
  
      Впрочем, как говорит месье Астрюк, это не важно.  
  
      Алья устало потянулась и закрыла глаза. Она всегда была рада видеть Ледибаг в своем доме, сегодня героиня Парижа уже почтила ее своим присутствием, а значит, в ближайшее время ждать ее вновь было бессмысленно. Вряд ли какой-нибудь акуманизированный Санта в ближайшее время снова забросит ее (и Кота Нуара) к ней на балкон: все-таки до Рождества (и повтора рождественского спецвыпуска) оставалось еще черт знает сколько времени.  
  
      Да и в этом мире, где постоянно все переносят, не было никакой гарантии, что создатели не умудрятся перенести даже праздник.


End file.
